I Don't Want A Second Chance Anymore
by DrakoSquirtle
Summary: What happens when The Singularity creates a perfect "Utopia" for Barry and he finds flaws in it. Why? Because he doesn't have his sweet Caitlin Of course!...That's when Barry realized he needed Caitlin in his life for any reason whatsoever he couldn't live without her anymore!"
1. Believe Me

Hello everybody! Sam here, and back with another snowbarry fic! So lets get this a rolling. If you guys any advice or comments please put them down BELOW and lets get started! J

Barry P.O.V

_Central City_ 7:43 PM

Barry saw it. Everyone saw it. The Singularity eating away the sky. He wanted to run as far as possible, but he stood there. His legs glued to the cold ground. The wind was fierce and blowing at Barry's face, it felt like chopsticks were feeling towards his direction. He heard screams at every direction, people running in every direction trying to stay safe.

"Uh guys, does anyone else see the big black cloud in sky?" Said Cisco breaking Barry's train of thought.

Barry was scared but seeing his friends like this was awful….seeing Caitlin like this was awful. But then again its not like he cared, she was Ronnie's fiancé(IN MY VERSION THEY AREN'T MARRIED).

"I'm going in! Gotta stop that thing before it makes a skyscraper or something to collapse" Said a determined yet - some reason- mad Barry.

" Are you insane! You'll get killed Barry! We need to take our time and think of a clever plan" Replied Caitlin.

" WE DON'T HAVE TIME CAITLIN!" Shouted Barry.

That made everyone freeze. He saw Caitlin shudder a little and Felicity almost jump a little.

" Look…..whatever we have to think about we better do it now and fast. Like I said we don't have time" Said Barry quieter this time but still a little cold.

" Barry! We'll think of something that's my _**fiancé**_ your talking to so please being a little nicer would help" Said a irritated Ronnie while Caitlin just signaled him to be quiet.

But saying all that just made Barry even more upset. The way Ronnie used the word fiancé just got under Barry's skin. But Ronnie also was true. He shouldn't have been so harsh to Caitlin. She cared about him, that's why she didn't want him to go into the Singularity. But. He had to.

" Look this is the Plan. Ronnie, you and Oliver evacuate the citizens. Caitlin, Felicity, and Cisco go to the lab and call in reinforcements. Green Lantern, Batman, Martian Man Hunter, Anyone you can get your hands on!" Said Barry acting like a leader.

"And you?" Asked Felicity who was trembling like crazy.

"I'm going in." Said Barry

He knew that everyone knew what he meant.

" What! Barry! No! You are staying right here!" Said Caitlin screaming and before she could grab his arm he flashed off to the other end off the street.

"OUR PLAN BEGINS NOW! FELICITY TAKE CARE OF CAITLIN!" Said Barry shouting so everyone can here. He waited until Oliver and Ronnie gave a nod and then flashed off.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

Now Barry had to make his trajectory right. His plan was running straight and up the tallest skyscrapers( which was the radio station) and then using his momentum -and hopefully legs- in the air to reach the singularity and jump in it. After that….well he didn't think would get that far so he decided to stick with what he had.

"Lets go! This ones for mom and dad" Said Barry before flashing into the radio station. And in under 0.500 seconds he flashed away and when he was near to the building he stuck up one leg and with luck he was up! Barry Allen was defying the laws of physics! He was going up a straight building! HE FELT HAPPY FOR SOME REASON! But then he came to the end of the building and he jumped like he didn't jump before. He was Flying ( or just in the air). And the Singularity was coming closer and closer and when he was a few feet away from it he closed his eyes tight . He was scared but then something happened.

He was falling. He was dizzy. And he saw a beam of light. And then nothing…...

"Barry dear, you alright? That was quite a fall?

"Son you good? Need a doctor"

"Barry! "

Barry heard muffled voices around him, he tried to open his eyes and when he did he saw a barbecue stand, a table with condiments on it and a bunch of people crowding around him.

"mmmmm, where am I" Said Barry who felt he had been hit with an brick ten times!

"Planet Earth" joked one person

" Sweetie you okay that was one heck of a fall you had!" Said a woman

" Who are you guys" Said a pretty dazed Barry.

"Why dear, I'm your mother and that's your father!" Said the lady

And that was the last thing Barry heard before everything went. Black.

Thanks for reading guys! Next chapter should be up before Saturday! Please if you have any advice or comments the section is down below. Goodnight and have a good one J


	2. Where am I?

Hey Everyone! Sam here and back with another chapter! Now big shout out to Haylie Myers and AReiss215 for reviewing and both doing something very special for me! Shout out to everyone who has read the Last chapter, thank you for taking some time to read my work ^_^ . Now Lets begin! Get some water, some crackers and lets start the reading!

Barry P.O.V

Barry didn't know where he was. Some desert. A wasteland of some sort.

"Caitlin! Cisco!" He shouted hoping to get a reply. But he got none. Suddenly he saw a figure. It looked like Caitlin's. So he decided to go toward it. When he was near enough he realized it WAS Caitlin.

"Caitlin, man I am so happy I found you!" Said Barry

"Who are you?" Said a blank faced Caitlin. Barry who was clearly confused, frowned.

"Its me Barry!" Said Barry trying to put his hand on her shoulder. But his hand went through her shoulder like she was a ghost!

"Uh.. Caitlin.." Said a worried Barry. But Caitlin continued her stalkish stare.

"Caitlin….u-uh stop….y-your creeping me o-out" Said Barry who was scared. He tried to move back a few spaces but he couldn't. He couldn't move his legs! It was like they were stuck to the ground!

"A-aah! My Legs!" Said a panicked Barry.

"What's the Matter? Run Barry Run!" Said Caitlin still not possessing any emotion whatsoever. Barry on the other hand had never been so scared in his life. Then suddenly he saw Dr. Wells, Cisco and Felicity circling around him with the same no- emotion stare.

" Where did y-you guys come from?" Said Barry who was frightened.

"The better question is where did you?" Said Dr. Wells.

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shouted Barry crouching with his head between his knees. And felt dizzy. Then he saw black…...

Barry jolted up from the bed. His forehead was sweating and he was gasping for air. He realized it was just a nightmare, but the faces of the people he knew were still stuck in his head. After a while Barry realized that this wasn't Joe's place…but it looked really familiar. He checked the time on the clock which was coincidentally on the wall in front of him. 10:32 AM! He wanted to get up and take a shower but he first needed to know where he was. So he got up quickly got ready ( Using the clothes in the closet which were his exact size and choice!). Then after he went outside the bedroom door and entered a hallway. From Barry's experience he had never been in this house before but he knew where the kitchen was like it was on the back of his hand. When he entered he saw the two people he thought he would never see..

"MOM! DAD!" Said an astonished Barry. He couldn't believe he would see his dad out of jail, his mom…alive! He was so happy, he could of swore his eyes were swelling up. He couldn't believe it, the two people who he spent his childhood trying to forget were right here. Barry ran towards his mother who was in the kitchen and gave her a big hug!

"Ooh Barry! That's a bigger hug than usual!" Said Barry's mother flipping the pancakes.

"Oh! Your awake Barry that's great Orientation starts at 11:00 remember" Said Barry's dad. No matter how Happy Barry was he had to remember that he had to act natural, to his parents he was here forever.

"Uh Dad…..what's the orientation for?" Said Barry saying dad in a really weird way.

"Don't tell me you forgot! Barry you have been preparing for this the last few days! THE LAB ORIENTATION OF COURSE!" Said Barry's dad he giving Barry those "Are you crazy!" eyes.

" Oh yea! Sorry dad! Is this Blazer fine?" asked Barry trying to be casual.

"Its Fine don't you worry now tidy up your hair, you have to look sophisticated don't you!" Said Barry's mom pinching his cheeks. A normal person who ask their mom to stop, but Barry enjoyed ever single moment of it. After that Barry went inside his "room" and tidied up his hair he had to look good for all those scientists! After that he found his dad waiting for him downstairs and they were off to the Lab.

"I am so happy you the scholarship Barry. Only 50 out of 1500 kids got in, and my little Barry was one of them" Said Barry's dad while driving, beaming with joy.

"Thanks Dad! I did work my butt off for that scholarship!" Said Barry trying to play along. Once they arrived Barry's dad parked in the parking lot and they Barry got out of the car.

"Just call me when your done! I'll pick you up!" Said Barry's Dad!

"No I'm fine! I'll take a cab! Thanks thought!" Said Barry and watched his dad go away after that Barry went inside. The lobby was pretty clean and professional. Barry went up to the receptionist and decided to ask her about the orientation.

"Uh Hi, I'm Barry Allen!" Said Barry awkwardly.

"Hello, I don't have all the time in the world" Said the receptionist who looked very tired.

"Sorry, it's just I have the 11:00 orientation for scholars!" Said Barry proud of something he didn't even do.

" Oh! I'm sorry! You must be one of the new employees well just go up to the 3rd floor and then go into the 5th door on the right!" She said happier this time. Barry said a small thanks and made his way on the elevator that was on the left. Its took him some tries but he soon found the room in which the orientation was supposed to take place. Once he entered he saw a couple of people who had a couple of name tags on them. Then he saw a table with names tags on them. He picked the one that said Barry and sat down around a long table. After a course of 20 minutes everyone was here and settled in and after the ambassadors for the orientation came in. And when they did Barry's eyes widened and suddenly a sense of fear came over him.

"Hello Everyone! Welcome to your new Job at Star Labs. I am Dr. Snow and this is my colleague Mr. Ramone." Said Caitlin Snow.

That's when everything for Barry changed!

Woah! What! Caitlin and Cisco in this universe!? Whats gonna happen next!? What will Barry!?

I bet you guys that these are just a few of the thousands of questions that are in are speeding in those awesome minds of yours! And if you guys have any names you guys would like me to put on a chapter just tell me I would be more than Happy to do that Thank you and have an awesome day guys!


	3. Don't you remember me?

Hello everyone Sam here! And what's up! This chapter is gonna be one in which there are a lot of answers are solved. Including the ones from previous 2 chapters. I know I left you guys with a cliff hanger last chapter but that's just what I do! Sorry If I pissed you guys off or anything. Thank You for reading my story once again, just be a small part of your life is a great achievement! Lets get Started!

Barry P.O.V

He couldn't believe what he heard, or what he is seeing. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramone. Suddenly that brought back memories of Central City, HIS Central City! What was going on he thought to himself.

" So If everyone can just introduce themselves we could be on our way!" Said Caitlin breaking Barry's train of thought. After going around the table they finally got to Barry. And by now he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Excuse me Mr. Allen you going to introduce yourself, or if you want I can call you no name." Said Caitlin. Getting laughs from the rest of the scholars. Barry on the other hand felt sick.

"Caitlin you already know my name though, You know everything about me….and I know everything about you" Thought Barry to himself.

"Mr. Allen I don't have all day please!" Said a Inpatient Caitlin.

Barry decided this was the only way the orientation would end faster, so he stood up and mumbled his name.

" I'm….I'm Barry Allen" He mumbled and than awkwardly sat back down.

" Okay finally! Lets start!" Said Caitlin and went on with the Orientation. Barry though, was in no mood to listen he just sat their and thought that maybe this was real? Maybe him having super speed was just a dream that seemed like forever? Maybe this is how his life is really like?

Soon after 2 hours the orientation ended, And Caitlin and Cisco were at the exit doors handing out Schedule sheets for each person. Barry was in no mood to get his but it was evident that he would have to leave with it. When it was his turn Cisco handed him his schedule!.

"Aw Dude! You're in the same department as my And Caitlin…I mean Dr. Snow! Welcome to the team newbie!" Said Cisco trying to high five him, Barry did but it wasn't as energetic or enthusiastic.

"I am glad be onboard!" Said Barry.

"Awesome! Here take my number!" Said Cisco writing it on the palm of his hand.

" You don't give your number to strangers!" Said Caitlin trying to say it as quiet as possible, but Barry heard…and it hurt.

"Oh no I already know it 467346583456 (BY THE WAY DO NOT CALL THIS NUMBER I HAVE NO IDEA WHOSE THIS IS) " Said Barry. Cisco couldn't believe it!

"How do you know Cisco's cell Number" Asked a suspicious Caitlin.

"uh….Facebook?" Replied Barry, he wasn't sure whether Cisco had Facebook or not but it was the first thing that entered Barry's mind.

"Duh! Where else would he get it Caitlin!" Said Cisco which made Barry sigh because of relief.

"Anyways see ya tomorrow dude!" Said Cisco

"Yea! We'll see you tomorrow Mr. Allen" Said Caitlin. And with that Barry got out. After getting a cab he started to think. He wondered what HIS Caitlin was doing? Was she worried? Scared? Suddenly his vehicle came to a abrupt stop.

"Hey what's wring Mister" Barry asked to cab driver.

" Ugh! Traffic Jam" He Said. Barry decided to give him half the money now, he was pretty sure he knew the way back home. So he got off the car and started kicking pebbles and cigarette buds that were laying on the streets! Suddenly he heard something.

"Freeze or I'll shoot both of you! Now give me the purse! GIVE IT!" Said A voice.

"Suddenly he looked up and he saw a teenager holding a woman and her daughter at gunpoint! Barry had to stop him. He always stopped these type of crimes, the only difference this time is that he doesn't have his super speed.

"Hey! Stop that!" Said Barry trying to take the gun away from the man.

"You have one chance to back away from this or your dead!" Said the Gunman!

"Mommy, what's going on!" Said the woman's daughter.

"Nothing darling, just go stand over their and wait for mommy okay" Said the woman and the girl started to walk away Barry started to look around for a police officer. And suddenly he heard it. A Bang. He looked towards the girls direction, she was still standing!

"Oh she's okay!" Said Barry relief surging through him. But their was something eerie about the way she stood, and then she collapsed.

"NO!" shouted Barry, drawing everyone's attention. He heard screams every which way.

"First thing he did was disarm the gunman he took the gun and then twisted his wrist. The man howled in pain. Then he called 911

"Hello! Do you have an emergency" The person said on the other end

" t….there has been a shooting on Queens Avenue A need Backup NOW!" Shouted Barry into the phone. A couple of minutes later he saw police cars showing up. He saw the daughters mom crying in agony. After a few hours of interrogation Barry came home, and went to bed. It was his fault that girl died, and he was here sleeping peacefully while her mother is probably worried. He felt bad, in fact he felt sick of himself. And he promised that he would do something about it.

Barry Allen was going to bring back The Flash.

Thanks for reading guys! Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter, but hopefully it answered a lot of questions. Review and like if you enjoyed. You guys are an awesome audience. Have a good one ^_^

-SAM


	4. What is going on?

Hello Everyone what's up? Sorry for not posting yesterday. My dad took my laptop so I couldn't post. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Thanks to everyone who has at least read it, give yourself a big pat on the back! Now chapter 4 already! Get your blankets, hot chocolate, and cookies and let's start this ^_^

Barry P.O.V

~A few weeks later~

Barry had been working on his new costume for weeks now. Ever since he had encountered that gunman a few weeks ago he had been relentless on catching the other criminals that had been out loose in Central City. He was almost finished his costume he had to just add his lightning bolt. To his surprise he was a pretty good tailor, and he couldn't wait to get this out on the streets.

"Barry! Lunch is ready!" Yelled his mother down the hall. Barry was still get used to the idea that his parents were still together. No matter how weird it felt or seemed he happily accepted the fact that they were right before him. But sometimes he felt weird, like he missed the pain or something.

"Oh you're here! Anyways Barry we have Ham and Cheese. I have to go down to the mall to run some errands" Said his mother giving Barry a plate full of Ham and cheese sandwiches. Once Barry sat down he saw a intercom on the kitchen counter.

"Hey mom did dad forget his dispatch intercom?"Asked a surprisingly curious Barry.

"What! No no no. That's your father's extra! Anyways I will have now. I have extra sandwiches. Bye sweetheart" Said Barry's mom leaning in to kiss on the forehead, which Barry was ready to accept.

Once Barry's mom walked out the door, Barry began to fiddle around with intercom.

"We have a 10-71 at Bay Streets. All units to Bay Street" Said a voice through the intercom. Barry couldn't Believe it! The intercom worked! Barry knew that a 10-71 was a shooting. He wished he could go but Flashes debut should be bigger. Then suddenly his phone began to vibrate. He got a message.

WHAT'S UP NEWBIE? ME CAITLIN AND SOME OTHER GUYS ARE HEADING TO JITTERS? WANNA COME :)

CISCO

Barry frankly wasn't in the mood really. But he was going to get bored at home anyways so he decided why not!

SURE MEET YOU THERE IN 15 MINS!

Typed Barry and went out the door. But for some reason he decided to keep the intercom with him, so he slid it in the pockets of his blazer and walked off.

The walk to jitters wasn't as far as he thought, and for some reason he knew the directions like they were booted into his head. Once he got there he saw Caitlin, Cisco waiting for him outside. Cisco waved, but Caitlin gave a cold smile, which made Barry feel colder.

"Hey g-guys" Said a nervous Barry. Looking into their faces.

"What's up dude! Can't believe you actually came!" Said a hyped Cisco.

"Hello Mr. Allen" Said Caitlin giving Barry a forceful smile. Which made Barry cringe a little.

"Barry is fine!" Said Barry trying to get friendly. " Let's go inside guys!" Said Barry trying not to get too eager.

"Nah we have to wait for another one of our friends. His name is Ronnie Raymond" Said Cisco. Saying his name made Caitlin smile a little. Cisco and Barry noticed the smile.

"And Caitlin has the hots for him!" Said Cisco a little extra loudly. Barry knew he was trying to act funny but it didn't work. He couldn't believe it wherever he went Caitlin could never stop loving Ronnie. It made Barry a little jealous and upset. Suddenly Barry's thoughts were interrupted by Caitlin trying to smack Cisco.

"Okay Fine I'm Sorry! Let's go inside now said Cisco. When Barry and Cisco and Caitlin got inside they sat down at the table furthest away from the door. Once they sat down Cisco and Caitlin started a conversation on the particle accelerator that they were working on which caught Barry's attention.

"Particle accelerator?!" Said a curious Barry

"Yea do you even know what that is?"asked Caitlin.

"Yea-...no..."Said Barry, deciding that saying all that stuff about how it blew up would just be a waste of time. Soon their waitress came.

"How can I take your order" Said a woman. And once she looked at Barry she immediately recognized him.

"BarryBoo, I mean Barry...sir?!" Said a little awkward Iris.

"Uh, Iris? Hey" Barry said in a suspicious tone. And the next thing he knew he was forced up his seat and taken a few feet away from his friends.

"Hey Barry! You okay, you had quite the fall that day! Sorry I couldn't come I had so much work...but I can make up for it.." Said Iris leaning in for a kiss.

Barry on the other hand no idea what was going on. And decided to know what was.

"Uh Iris...w-what are y-you doing?" Asked Barry in a harsh tone.

"Mr. Allen this is was girlfriend and boyfriend do!" Said Iris leaning in for another kiss. Barry took a few steps back. He had to process this new information.

"G-girlfriend!" Said a surprised and terrified Barry.

What Barry and IRIS! Stay tuned next time guys!. Review and favorite! Thanks for all the support!


	5. I am The Flash

**Hey guys! Whats up! And welcome to chapter 5! Now this is the juicy stuff. If any of you guys have read the last chapter than you know that this one is gonna have a lot of answers so...get some PB N J, Milk, and lets get this rolling :)**

 **-Sam**

 **Barry P.O.V**

Barry couldn't believe his ears. Girlfriend? As in Iris West was his girlfriend. He was so happy! Or was he? Barry did't feel the type of happiness that he would dream about. Instead he looked around and saw Cisco and Caitlin waiting for . He didn't know what to do. He didn't how many seconds had passed but they felt like hours. So he simply went up to Iris and told her something that he would never tell her in his dreams.

"Iris...I have never felt that way for you" Said Barry, then he closed his eyes shut and waited and waited for a slap to the face. But instead when he opened his eyes, he saw Iris run out the door. Barry had no idea on what to do next! What if she did something stupid? What if she tells Joe, he could put him in jail? His thoughts were broken by Cisco calling him over.

"Come on Man we already! I got you a glazed doughnut!" Said Cisco yelling across the Cafe. Barry went up to his frends and sat down. After they finished, Caitlin left early and Cisco and Barry were left.

"Those were some good doughnuts!" Said Cisco picking his teeth with a toothpick. Barry decided this was good time to ask Cisco the impossible.

"Hey Cisco we're good friends and stuff right?"Asked Barry trying to get on the right track.

"What! Yea man come on! We had doughnuts together!" Said Cisco wrapping his arm around Barry's neck.

"Can you do something for me then?" Asked a slightly nervous Barry. He saw the hesitation and suscpious in Cisco's eyes.

"...well yeah what is it" Replied Cisco. Barry decided no more stalling and so he went forward with it.

"I need some weapons!" Said Barry with his eyes shut tighter then ever.

"Well you should have just asked! Here come on we'll go to Star Labs we still have a few hours till it closes!" Said Cisco getting up.

~AT STAR LABS~

While they were in the elevator Cisco asked Barry a question.

"Hey Barry...you never actually...um..er told me why you need the weapons" Asked Cisco a little nervous. Barry on the other hand had no idea what to say. After a few minutes of thinking he decided to tell the truth. It had been some time since he did.

"I-I want to become a superhero" Said Barry waiting for the explosion of questions Cisco was going to throw at him.

"Oh...Okay" Said Cisco casually. Barry couldn't believe! Cisco didn't ask him anything! No wonder he was one of Barry's best friends!

"You seriously not going to ask me anything? What if i'm lying? What if i'm a terroist or something?"Asked Barry.

"Hey Bar. I trust you enough to know that you won't lie! Your one of my b-best f-friends" Said Cisco shly!

"Anyways whatcha gonna name this hero of yours" Asked Cisco

"Cisco I want you to meet the Flash..." Said Barry with determination and pride.

 **Thanks for the support guys. Sorry if this chapter was short. the few chapters are going to be way longer! Thanks your guys are the best! Have a good one!**

 **-Sam :)**


	6. This love is too powerful

Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG wait! But I'm back now. Had some problems at home but the snowbarry writer is back! So please enjoy this chapter because for a make up gift I have made it ( or at least tried to make it) extra long! ^_^

Barry P.O.V ( Beginning to wonder why I even bother to add this in this is in Barry P.O.V after all!)

"The Flash!? Seriously?! No offense Bar buts like the worst superhero EVER!" Said a unimpressed Cisco while they were walking out the elevator. Barry on the other hand didn't want to bother with the explanation so simply said that is was a name he always as a kid.

Once they got into the room Barry didn't recognize it, and Barry knew all the rooms in Star Labs.

"Hey Cisco, I didn't know you guys had a Weapons room?" Said Barry frowning

" Oh! Actually Barry we got the Weapons department about 4 months ago! So its pretty new! I'm not sure if you have ever heard, but Caitlin, me, and a bunch of other people are working on one of the this departments first projects: The Particle Accelerator" Explained Cisco while he logged in a large interface. But to Barry this explained a little bit of "his World". No wonder he had gotten those powers!

" Anyways What type of weapon or machinery are you looking for?" Said Cisco his faced still glued to the screen. Barry on the other hand was kind of puzzled. He didn't know what to say? Super Speed? He would act like a fool in front of him!

" Do you have anything that can…..I don't know control electricity" Asked Barry casually, while fidgeting with a pen.

" Hmmmm…actually I think we have something. Let me go check the back room if It's still there" Said Cisco walking into a room. Barry decided to take a seat, he could hear Cisco dropping things and also some mild swearing but after what felt like forever he came out with a small titanium box.

" So my weapon is a metal box? Man aren't I intimidating!" Said Barry sarcastically.

" Its not a Box Bar!" Said Cisco typing in some code, and opening the box. Once He took it out Barry wasn't as impressed. It was basically a few wires attached to small lenses.

"What's THAT!" Asked Barry.

" Its an Electrical Neuron Amplifier" Said Cisco casually. But Barry had no idea what he was talking about! Neuro he knew meant Brain. Electric meant electricity. Amplifier meant to increase.

" A what now?" Said Barry more puzzled than he was a few minutes ago.

" Well for short its ENA" Said Cisco cleaning some dust off the lens.

" And what does it do?" Asked Barry - for some reason- getting frustrated.

" Aren't you a scholar? Barry you can control electricity!" Said Cisco unusually loud. Barry felt a slight happiness.

" Control Electricity" Said Barry dazed.

" Yes! Now lets try it on! Hopefully it won't kill you!" Said Cisco guiding Barry towards a chair!

" Wait wait wait wait…kill me?" Asked Barry dear filling him.

" Well you see Barry, ENA is a prototype weapon. We've never tried it since….." Said Barry before stopping.

" Since what?" Asked a curious Barry.

" Nothing, lets just try it on! I'm pretty sure it won't kill you" Said Cisco. Barry without hesitation this time sat down at the chair and rolled up his sleeve. And began to saw Cisco taking blood and reaction test on his arm.

" What are you doing?" Asked Barry curious on why Cisco hadn't started teaching Barry about the weapon.

" Well Barry, I have to make sure you body suit's the device, and to be honest its more than perfect. Its like you've experienced this kind of thing before!" Said a dumbfounded Cisco.

"Maybe its because I have…" thought Barry to himself.

" Okay now Bar, I'm gonna attach these lens to you wrists. They might hurt a bit at first but you'll get used to it after a while!" Said Cisco taking the glass Lens and attaching them to Barry's wrist. And when he did Barry felt the worst pain! His whole Wrist had went numb!

" AAAAAHHHH!" Said Barry screaming!

" Barry! You okay! Sorry I didn't know that you had such a low pain tolerance!" Said Cisco getting some painkillers from the shelves.

" What! Nah I'm fine! Keep it coming!" Said Barry getting more and more determined. He tried not to wince but it just came out, at least he wasn't screaming.

" And Done! Now your officially a Cyborg" Said Cisco beaming and then going to the desk to go write something.

" Cyborg said Barry getting used to the bumpy feeling of the lens on his wrists.

"Ugh! I should have mentioned this before, but Barry once I attached the ENA onto your body your kind of connected with it until a get to take it off surgically" Said Cisco doing his best to explain and describe. But this wasn't helping Barry's confusion

" Wait What? Cisco I seriously do not understand any of this! Even this thing you attached to me! Start Over" Said Barry clearly puzzled.

" Okay here it is: Barry the things you have attached to your wrist are a device called ENA. What they do is that they take the electricity your nerves produce and increase it by hundreds and thousands. You are now technically a cyborg because that electricity rests inside you until you choose to neuromatically release it! While that energy resides in you, you will be able to control other electrical objects such as the lights" Said Cisco gasping after his long-ass explanation. But Barry now understood, he might now have been fast. But he could now do something the The Flash couldn't. Control electricity.

" Uh…. Thanks?" Barry still surprised on what these small lens could do!

" No problem. Anyway Barry You should probably go to sleep now! You'll probably endure Nose bleeds and static shocks that can feel to being a pinch or a chainsaw! But Sleep Tight" Said Cisco typing something on the Interface.

" And you?" Said Barry beginning to put on his blazer.

" I'm not one for doing work but I'll work on this!" Said Cisco grabbing the Intercom Barry had in the pocket of his blazer! Barry couldn't believe Cisco barely knew him and he was willing to spent his whole night working on that! Barry felt good inside, maybe because he was beginning to see some of his worlds Cisco too!

" You sure?" Asked Barry with a small hint of doubt!

" Yea! I'm sure…just send me a picture of your costume! Maybe a can make a better one!" Said Cisco with warm eyes. Barry was surprised! How did he know about the suit!

" How do you know I already made a suit!" Said Barry with some suspicion.

" You kidding! If I know Barry Allen then I should know that he already made his suit! Anyways I'll fix it, and I'll make a utility belt and I will make a ear piece with a police intercom…."But Cisco couldn't finish because suddenly he was pelted with a big hug!

" Thanks Partner! Thanks Cisco!" Said Barry feeling an enormous amount of gratitude towards Cisco! Then suddenly Barry felt the center of his face feel hot with liquid. He went to wipe it and when he looked down at his fingers he saw blood!

" Ah! Stay Calm Barry! Its nose bleed just like I mentioned! It should go away! Just try to get over it during the night!" Said Cisco handing Barry a box of tissues.

" Okay Thanks! Good Night Partner!" Said Barry still holding the Kleenex to his nose and walking out the door!

 **ALLEN RESIDENCE**

Barry still couldn't believe it! Cisco was willing to stay up the whole night for him! It felt good! But than Barry thought about Caitlin. He wished she wasn't so cold towards him! And putting on his Pajamas he went into the bathroom to go brush his teeth. Once he looked into the Mirror he saw his eyes were blood shot red!

" Stay Calm Barry Stay Calm…." Barry thought to himself! After a few seconds he felt a wave of pain sear through his left arm!

" Ugh! Guess…..that's h-how it feels it get…shocked!" Said Barry to himself. But he was just have to get used to it! Once Barry got in bed he tossed and turned to whole night! But then he thought about the Christmas he had with Cisco and Caitlin and slowly drifted away to sleep…...

 **Guys thanks for the love! I know its been forever! If you guys have enjoyed it please like and review! Also please trend #SnowbarryReturns and hour before the episode! Please support the fandom! And have a good one! ^_^**


	7. Thank You

Hellooooo Guys! Whats up, Sam here with another fluffy chapter! Thanks for all the support I love you guys! Now I know I promised this chapter on Monday but I felt and little Worky today! So here you guys go!

P.S guys if you guys have any type of social Media please please pleaseeee trend #SnowbarryReallyMatters an hour before the October 27th Episode! Please Support the Fandom and have a good one! ^_^

Barry P.O.V

RING RING RING RING!

Barry woke up abruptly. When he did, he felt like his body had been through a Tornado. It was aching like hell! After a few minutes of just laying in bed with his eyes open he finally decided to give it a shot and try to get up! After Spending like 10 minutes on that he got on his feet. He legs felt like jelly and his eyes were stinging a little ( Probably a side effect of the red eyes!). After getting ready he decided to go downstairs for breakfast. Even though Barry wasn't really comfortable in this world, his mothers breakfast was one thing he loved!

" Oh Honey your awake!" Said His Mother while flipping some French toast!

" Hey Mom! Dad gone again" Said Barry reaching for a glass of Cranberry Juice that was on the counter.

" Yes, your father doesn't ever stop. He told me the paramedics needed an extra doctor so he wanted to help! Anyways I have something else to talk to you about!" Said His mother giving Barry a plate full of Toast.

" Yeah! And…mmhh…Whats that" Said Barry with a mouth full of toast and juice!

"Well Barry yesterday….I mean…You…..Barry no more stalling did you and Iris have a falling out or something?" Asked His mother while taking off her apron.

"What? I don't…I mean…we….her….me….Mom I needed some space." Said Barry saying the most cliché thing ever. But he couldn't believe it! Iris told his mom! This just made Barry enraged!

" Well you could have just said that! Iris told me you said that you said you didn't love her or something?" Said his mother making herself a cup of coffee. Barry on the other hand had lost the big appetite he had!

" Mom…I just don't know…" Said Barry fidgeting with the bread crust he took off. He was feeling sick, he wasn't sure if it was because of the ENA or if it was the feeling his mother was giving!

" Barry be honest here…..did….did you find someone else?" Asked His mother eyeing him eye to eye. Barry wished he could say it, he wished he could say Caitlin Snow. He wanted to tell the truth so he did but in a partial matter.

" Well…yea…I'm sorry mom…I just don't know what happened….or when this happened…." Said a very guilty feeling Barry. But once he saw the small smirk on his mothers face felt puzzled.

" Why….Why are you smiling mom? You should be mad at me….hit me or something?!" Said Barry feeling confusingly guilty.

" You know Barry it takes a lot of guts to turn someone down like that, especially if you realize you don't love them. I'm proud my boy didn't suffer for loving someone else…now who is this lady of yours" Said His mother drinking the last of the coffee that was in her mug. Barry couldn't believe it….he was getting praised for kinda cheating on his "supposed girlfriend", now he started to wonder if Wizards riding unicorns were real as well! Then suddenly he got a message on his phone.

YOU GOT TO SEE WHAT I WORKED ON OVER NIGHT…..PARTNER ^_^

\- CISCO

Reading that message got Barry pumped! For a second he actually forgot about the ENA and The Flash. He wanted so badly to go!

" Hey mom I actually got a text from my Co-Worker, ummm…we are working on this new…..new…experiment…..yea…..and he needs me there to work on some of the tests so…gotta go…..by mom….love ya…talk to you later" Said Barry rushing out the door as fast as he could.

_STAR LABS_

Barry was happy he snagged a piece of toast while he made his way out. Ever since his started the whole Iris Girlfriend Conversation it didn't leave him much time to eat. While Barry made his way through the stairs he bumped into someone and than he hard a crash of books.

" I am so Sorry…..I'm kinda in a rush…..here I'll help you!" Said Barry leaning forward to help but once he saw the face of the person he bumped into, he wished he hadn't made that ,mistake!

" Barry You just dropped 2000 dollars worth of test tubes. You should be happy that they weren't glass or I would have strangled you here!" Said Caitlin picking up the test tubes from the floor. Barry felt like had been thrown into the dungeon. After a few more minutes of picking up the test tubes, cold glances and a "Why do I ever take the front door" moments Barry rushed up into the elevator and cursed why his fate was so….cold! Once Barry got on the floor he saw Cisco sleeping on a chair holding a Doritos Nachos Bag, with a bunch of empty Red Bull cans on the desk. Didn't Cisco have quite the Night!

After a few seconds of staring at Cisco's state Barry got up to Cisco and shouted "ENA" in his ear!

" What!…who….oh….hey Bar….sorry I just dozed off….here let me explain" Said a drowsy Cisco.

" Cisco! Man you okay! Sorry for just plowing down all that work on you! You can take a break now! Go home if you like?" Said Barry feeling a little responsible for Cisco's state.

" Nah….man…nah….I….just…let…me….show you the…be right back!" Said Cisco stuttering out his words. Cisco got up and made his way through the room like a drunk man. Barry saw Cisco enter the room again and saw the same mild swearing and same crashing of objects, and then saw Cisco come out with a new and re-informed Flash Suit and A box labeled "Flash Gizmos".

" Here…..a…take…box….Barry…..sheep" Said Cisco before sleeping headfirst on the desk in front of him! Barry just hoped that his last sentence was meaningless.

"Sleep tight Cisco, and Wake Up Flash!" Said Barry taking both his suit and the box and running out the door.

The Flash was coming to Central City.

 **FINALLY! GUYS I AM DONE! Anyways if you guys are reading this the day I posted it please trend #SnowbarryReallyMatters! Thanks! Review and Fvorite if you guys liked it! And have a good one ^_^**


	8. My name is not Cait

Hey guys! Sam here, and I am back with another chapter! Sorry if I had to make you guys wait super long! I guess the procrastination bug had bit me :D But other than that I have this super long chapter ( Well at least I think its super long) for guys enjoyment! So get some crackers, hot chocolate, and that really snug blanket, and an awesome cozy corner of the house and start the reading! Oh and I don't own the Flash blah blah blah blah blah blah All rights go to DC and CW blah blah blah….lets start reading!

Barry P.O.V (as fricking always!)

It had been 2 weeks now and Barry's call to action was seeming like it wasn't going to happen anytime soon! He would never get anyone or ANYTHING worth saving ( either there would be small emergencies such as family arguments or small car accidents!) and when there was anything big he was either too late, or too " in the middle of something" (Things like getting a lecture from Caitlin or making a mess and having to clean up after himself)! Than Barry would always have to play the old " I went to a cosplay party" phrase so he didn't seem like a complete weirdo while using the public transit. Barry was sitting in his desk while these thoughts ran through his head. He had a report to do on Subcellular Components and the smell of ink was really getting to him. He was barely done the fourth page when he heard to clicking of heels, he instantly knew who was entered the room.

" Mr. Allen I assume the report is done! That is….is your weren't slacking?!" Said Caitlin who had just entered the room. Something about the way Caitlin spoke to Barry made the words way harsher then they intended to be. And Mr Allen? Seriously? When did she get so formal? Though Barry to himself.

" I am almost done, I just need a few more minutes Cait…."Said Barry ruffling through his papers, realizing that he barely finished 20% of his work. He looked toward Caitlins face to see her reaction, but she wasn't really happy.

" Mr. Allen, we are colleagues. The only reason I put up with you is because Cisco thinks of you as a brother. But that doesn't mean that we are friends as well." Said Caitlin sternly and firmly. Barry on the other hand was puzzled. What did he do? This brought out some sort of anger out of Barry…something he couldn't understand.

" Cait….I didn't….I didn't do anything wrong? I'm sorry If I'm not finished…I just have had a lot on my…mind!" Said Barry trying to find some sort of internal justice.

" Don't call me that…don't call me Cait" Said Caitlin in a almost whispering voice, then she started to go out the door. Then Barry got upset. So he said that one word which was going to bring out a thousand answers.

"Why?" Said Barry. He wanted to know! He really did! Because maybe this was one downfall of him switching dimensions, universes. And that was enough to make Caitlin stop in her tracks.

"Because that's the last thing that anyone has said to me before it happened" Said Caitlin on the brink of tears, then she stormed out. But Barry's head was storming with thoughts! Before what happened? Why was Caitlin about cry? Then suddenly the ringing of his phone broke his thoughts.

" Barry where are? I there is like a major robbery on Kings Avenue! You have to get there, like…now!" Said Cisco in an almost angered tone.

" What! But how come I don't know! And how do you know!" Said a surprised Barry

"Barry! I was one of the Pentagons best Computer Analysts…..also known as a…hacker! I'm pretty sure that hack into the dispatch and get every word on EVERY crime!" Said a cool and collected Cisco!

" But…but..but…ISNT THAT ILLEGAL!" Said a worried Barry

" Of course! And using a unauthorized weapon and titanium suit isn't?" Said a judging Cisco!

" I see you've made your point!" Said Barry casually as if nothing was happening right now!

" I'm all about points! Now get your ass there!" Said Cisco over the intercom!

Suddenly after that Barry ran to the bathroom stalls to change!

_4 minutes later_

Barry Allen was the most dumbest man alive. How on earth was he supposed to fit in a latex suit?! Didn't Cisco add some sort of zipper? Barry began shuffling around the box he had gotten for Cisco.

" Pepper Spray. Nope. Taser. Nope. KitKat. Nope!" Thought Barry then suddenly he saw a note.

 **Hey Barry.**

 **Here's all the stuff you are going to need! I hope the ENA is doing fine! BTW if you want to put OUR costume on I have a button on your earpiece, just press it and You'll turn into the Flash**

 **\- Cisco :3**

Barry didn't know what freaked him out more. That Cisco's smiley was a little creepy or the fact that he liked! Than after finding his earpiece and he turned into the flash!

"Time to zoom…..wait…oh yea…..my super speed….I…don't…um…to the car!" Said Barry grabbing his keys and heading towards his Dad's Car.

" Time to Kick some Ass" Said Barry before pulling the gear and speeding off!

 **Thanks guys! I am finally freaking done! Can't believe that took sooooooooooo long! Buts thanks for the support! I'm not even going to tell you guys when the next chapter is going coming out, cause I don't wanna crush your guys feelings when you realize that I haven't updated it ( I seriously know that feel!)! So Probably next month! At the latest…..2025 :3**

 **Have A Good One!**

 **-Sam**


	9. I Love You ENA!

Hey Guys! How is the best fandom out there! Sam here, And I am back with another AWESOME chapter! Now I know in the last chapter I was all like I would do it next month and stuff. But I just had these feeling, so here you guys are!

P.S. I don't anything from the Flash and all that stuff….Umm.,..er….It's not mine?

Barry P.O.V

It took Barry under 5 minutes to reach to a place that would have taken him 25 minutes, but then again Barry Allen was driving 108Km/Hr (67 miles per hour, for all my Americans out there ^_^)! Once he parked his car. He reached the area and he saw a bunch of police cars around a restaurant.

"Hmm hostage or robbery?" thought Barry to himself. Than a voice crackled over his earpiece.

"Barry! Barry can you hear me?" Said the voice.

"Cisco is that you?" Said Barry still staring at the restaurant.

"Yea its me man! Now listen up! I was able to hack into the security camera's that are inside the building! Long story short there are 7 armed men, and about 17 hostages….how on earth are you going to do this" Said a slightly worried Cisco. Barry was not feeling great either. If he messed up that would be 17 people dead…..17 families scarred for life….and 7 criminals who would be on the loose. But he was determined…he had no choice other than to be determined…..it was the path he chose to go on! Then suddenly he looked down on his hands, and he saw small sparks of lighting crackling for his hands. He chuckled to himself. He was The Flash, and he was this city's…..Central City's protector. And nothing beat the feeling he got from those words.

"Cisco….I need a distraction!" Said Barry into his ear piece, with determination and bravery in his tone

"Isn't someone Mr. Courage today! Anyway there should be a cherry bomb or two in your utility belt! Check?" Said Cisco over the intercom. Barry instantly began checking his utility belt, but he couldn't find anything!

"Cisco…..its not there! Instead a have an actual cherry, its kinda moldy!" Said a slightly panicked Barry!

" Well sorry! Who was the one awake the whole night!" Said Cisco with slight irritation in his tone!

" Cisco…" whispered Barry, he couldn't believe Cisco just did that. Barry's Cisco would never yell at him.

" I-I'm sorry Barry…..I snapped….I'm…" Said Cisco who seemed disappointed in himself.

"Oh Cisco…..its alright…now I don't any of this mushy-ness, is there any other way to make a distraction!" Said Barry

" Hmmmm… well you can use your ENA! Short circuit a telephone pole or something, that should grab there attention!" Said Cisco with a small smirk on his face. Than suddenly Barry realize that there were millions of electronic things around him! Jumbotrons, Telephone poles, Stoplights…..then he suddenly got an idea.

"Cisco! Cisco! What if….I….what if I drain the city of its power!" Said Barry who was seeming really hyped!

" Barry….I….don't know!" Said Cisco who seemed mildly worried.

"What do you mean! It will work and also get the officers attention!" Explained Barry who was beginning to feel impatient!

" Barry I understand, but its too dangerous! You are taking to much electricity at one!" Said Cisco in the intercom!

" What do you mean? I am not short circuiting the system by **giving** electricity?" Said Barry who felt confused!

"Barry I'll explain! Now when you short-circuit the system you are giving too much energy or in this case electricity to one are, which disrupts the circuit. In your case you are taking **and** giving the electricity, because without your body the electricity has no where to go! Now those are amplified electro, carrying a city's worth of electricity! With all the voltage you could pass out or even…die" Explained Cisco! Die. Was that the chance Barry was going to take. Barry couldn't die, not now. But he had to take a chance.

" Okay! I'm still doing it!" Said Barry with pride in his voice.

"WHAT! Didn't you hear…you DIE!" Said a surprised Cisco.

"So will those 17 innocent people who got dragged into this! Cisco…..you do know you don't have to do this!" Said Barry.

" You crazy Allen! No matter what happens we're partners till the end! But still Barry that's a very brave thing to do!" Said Cisco….Barry could sense the pride in Cisco's voice.

" Remember what they say Cisco, Pain makes you stronger, Fear makes you braver, and heartbreak makes you wiser" Said Barry, those words sent chills up his spine for some reason.

" Barry Allen aren't you the most mysterious man!" Said Cisco with a small chuckle!

"Now find some sort of distribution board! There are usually at the back of stores or alleys!" Said Cisco finishing his sentence!

"Got it!" Said Barry then began looking!

 **2 MINUTES LATER**

About two minutes later Barry found one relevantly close!

"Cisco I found one!" Said Barry staring at it, he had opened it up and now bundles of wires were sticking out!

"Okay good! Now this kind of hard to explain Barry, but just use all your power…like just concentrate your energy towards your hands! But before you do….take off your ear piece because it might short circuit as well! Good Luck!" Said Cisco! Barry then immediately took it off and placed it on the ground.

"Here goes everything!" Said Barry, then he grabbed the bundle of wires, closed his eyes and consecrated all his energy towards the wires. …...

…...

…...

He had no idea how long had passed! Probably no more than 45 seconds! He opened to see what was going on and the view shocked him ( Pun not intended! XD)! He body was covered in a blanket of lighting! It didn't hurt though, instead he got a small tingling feeling…almost like a tickle! After a few seconds he saw the lights from the Coffee shop in front of him go off!

"Its working!" He thought to himself! Then suddenly a wave of exhaustion came over Barry. He felt as if the wires were sucking the light out of him. He felt like he was going to pass out any second! Then instantly he saw the city go dark! Lights in every direction were going off! The Jumbotron turned into a blank screen and stoplights weren't working anymore! Barry stepped back and collapsed! He then picked up his ear piece and began talking into it!

"Bar! You did! And just in time, I just turned on the back up generator! You tired?" Asked Cisco who seemed a little cheery!

"I'm a little dazed but other than that I'm fine!" Said Barry!

"Great, because its time to kick some ass!" Said an excited Cisco

 **Thanks guys for all the support and stuff! Next chapter will be part two! I decided to break it into 2 parts because, I personally don't like reading long chapters and I'm pretty sure neither do you! So see ya guys on the next page! ^_^**


	10. I Love You ENA! Part 2

**Hey guys! Here is Part two! Sorry if I'm not that long I just want to disturb your intense-ness! If ya know what I mean!**

 **Barry P.O.V**

Then suddenly when he had the chance Barry crept into the back door while all the officers were distracted! Then suddenly he put on his "I'm seriously serious" face.

"OKAY EVERYBODY DOWN ON THERE KNEES!" Yelled Barry while entering the back down, but once he did he realized he was in the janitors closet.

"…..so I'm in the janitors closet" Said Barry out loud! He went to go open the door, but then realized it was locked.

"Locked eh? Time to see what these puppies can do" Said Barry and then began concentrating his energy at the door. Then suddenly he saw a streak of lighting coming from his palm and blasting the door open!

"Sweet!" Said Barry! But the door exploding had caught the criminals attention!

" Eh! You! Get your hands up! I'm afraid to shoot!" Said Gunman, he was pale with a large beard and a shaved head!

" Umm….so…..I like what you've done with your hair!" Said Barry trying as hard as possible to sound casual!

" Hey! Johnny….I think the guys trying piss you off! What do you want? If I wanted a could blow your guts off! Now get down on the floor!" Said another man.

" Oh really or what are you going to? Shoot Me!" Said Barry, but his threats weren't really getting to them!

"I am only going to say this once! Get down on the floor you moron or get shot in the head." Said the Man in a very stern almost whispering voice!

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" Said Barry and with that he electrocuted the man in front of him! Barry then saw a man with a blade and threw a ball of lighting at him!

"Sweet! Never knew I could do that!" Said Barry looked down at his hands amazed! Then suddenly Barry felt pain. Sharp and searing. Making its way up his body! He looked down and he saw a blade stuck in his stomach. Blood began pouring out of Barry's wound! Then he suddenly he grabbed the blade, and with all his will he pulled it out!

"Aaagh! Heheheh…you think you stop me! I'm the Flash the protector of this city! So come and try, do the do the best you can do to beat me!" Yelled Barry to Criminal in front of him!

The Gunman then charge at Barry, everything then felt like slow motion. Barry leaped into the air, and then when the gunman was close enough he came down with a lighting punch to his skull! The gunman then collapsed to the floor, and fainted!

" Now that's what I call a good idea!" Said Barry chuckling! Then he saw the hostages quivering in fear! So he quickly got his pocket knife and freed the citizens! When freeing the last one, he asked Barry a question that made Barry feel proud!

" Who…..who are you?" Asked the Man. That made Barry beam! He felt happy, he felt shocking in fact! So he said the name that he thought no civilian would ever say again.

" I am The Flash." Said Barry with a look of sincerity on his face!

 **3 Hours Later** : **Star Labs Inc.**

The elevator opened. And then a man collapsed onto the floor. He had already lost too much blood, and couldn't afford to lose anymore.

"Who is it?" Said Cisco, he was at his desk. Reading every article on Central City's new hero; The Flash. But of course, why wouldn't he! He was the other half who made him up other being Barry Allen.

"Ugh….Cisco….I can't breathe.." Said The Man, hiss wound still fresh. He was holding t was his hands to prevent any further blood loss.

"Barry? Barry! Oh No! Here lemme help you!" Said Cisco helping him up.

Yes the Man who was bleeding was no other than Central City's Barry Allen. He saved all those people, now who was going to save him? Was he going to die? He didn't know. But one thing was sure. And that is that if he lived, he and Cisco were definitely having victory tacos, And the quality type!

Barry had no idea what was going on though. He vision was blurred and he couldn't hear anything properly. He saw Cisco go to some cabinets and pull something out! After a few minutes he felt something cool and soft on his left arm, like cotton under cold water or perhaps it was alcohol. Then after a few seconds he felt a small pinch like a needle or prick of some sort. Was Cisco giving him some sort of injection? Barry's face was wet with sweat and tears. He didn't know why….was he crying? I didn't matter. Barry fulfilled his vow! He became The Flash, he is now a hero. And nothing beat that feeling. Nothing…

And before he could finish that thought. Everything went black.

 **Thank You guys for reading this chapter! Really means a lot to me! You Guys have been an awesome support! Now sorry for the cliff hanger, I was initially supposed to add more, but I always love giving cliff hangers out! Now you guys do now that it's the season ( or almost!) to be Jolly! And for me, it's the season to write I nice Christmas chapter! Now if you guys want A Christmas chapter please tell me, because I know a lot of people who hate chapters that have nothing to do with the main storyline! And I am thinking of writing ANOTHER Flashfrost fanfic! ( Yes I already have wrote one! Link down below if you guys wanna check it out ^_^) . So yea, I'm stuck and if you guys could help me out I'd be happy! Anyways have a good one guys! Especially everyone from Paris ( God Bless you guys!)**

 **P.S. A little heads up a Caitlin P.O.V chapter is coming soon ( that means the next chapter!)**

 **And Sam's Out!**

… **...that means you guys can like go…..unless you wanna check out the fanfic…..oh…...you do …...here ya go guys ^_^!**

 **s/11305776/1/Too-Cold-for-Angels-to-fly**


	11. I hate you too

Hello Guys! Sam back with another chapter! Now the Christmas chapter is set, I will write that a week before actual Christmas. A Caitlin P.O.V will be given in the next 2-3 chapters so don't worry! And enjoy the rest of the chapter!

-Sam

Barry P.O.V

Barry woke up to the steady sound of the heart monitor beeping. He was in bed with a bunch of tubes and wires connected to different parts of his body. Barry couldn't recall what had happened to him before he passed out. Then suddenly the door swung open and Cisco came in.

"Dude! Thank god your alive, I was thinking I was going to have to call a **real** doctor in!" Said Cisco coming in.

"Ugh! What happened….I feel like my body had gone through a shredder and then glued back together!" Said Barry dazed. He felt his whole body ache at the slightest movements.

" Sorry dude, I would have gave you I higher dose of analgesic but your ENA waves are interfering with the effect here I'll explain….."

"Ugh please don't, my head is literally spinning right now…..give me Advil or something I feel like me head is going to explode!" Said Barry in a almost whining voice.

"Sorry dude! Why Don't you take Mother earth's painkiller; Chilies! Here, I made a chili smoothie for you, try it!" Said Cisco handing Barry a cup.

"Umm….actually I'm fine…I…um…just want to get up!" Said Barry holding on to Cisco's arm's for support.

"But seriously Bar, that was the best superhero debut ever!" Said Cisco with excitement and pride in his voice! And that made Barry feel proud, his mind filled with joy and he give Cisco a big grin!

"Oh and Barry….we're still getting victory taco's right!" Said Cisco making Barry laugh!

 **_4 Week Later _**

It had been a few weeks and The Flash was on every headline and newspaper, "Flash fights Fire" "Flash stops bank robbers", "Flash saves 178 people". Headlines like these were simple to come by now.

"Best Taco's ever!…."Said Cisco finishing up his victory taco. These were the 11th round of victory tacos that Barry and Cisco got, and Barry was lovin' it! Maybe just knowing that he was the Flash again made him feel better. Than suddenly he heard the elevator door open and in came Caitlin.

"Cisco I need an analysis on these Sub cellular Components." Said Caitlin walking in. Barry was confused, his job was to work on the sub cellular report…why did she ask Cisco to do it?

"Um..Caitl-I mean Dr. Snow, its my job to work on the report…why are you asking Cisco?" Asked Barry while eating the last of his Taco.

" Well Mr. Allen, someone didn't finish their report. So I'm deciding on giving it to Cisco." Said a stern yet firm Caitlin. Barry could see the anger in her eyes. But that still gave Barry a sort of anger. Caitlin wasn't being fair with him…she was never fair with him!

" Ummm….okay….er….Caitlin chill out man…anyways have you heard of the Flash?" Asked Cisco giving Barry a "She'll love the Flash" grin. Caitlin on the other hand had a face filled with disgust.

"Cisco are you serious. The Flash isn't hero, he might be doing good now but one day he will be the cause of hundreds of deaths….If I could I would say the Police catch him and lock him up." Said Caitlin while giving staring at the headlines Cisco was reading on his computer. Hearing that made Barry almost blow a nerve. Caitlin had just pulled the last straw.

"Why? He's saving Officers the time and stress." Said Barry calmly, though inside he was enraged.

" Mr. Allen he is leaving our city defenseless and weak. He has caused our city Thousands of dollars of damage! And you find that okay? He is just a coward wearing a mask! He is just a person looking for some Fame!" Yelled Caitlin across the room. Barry swore he saw Cisco flinch, because he sure did. He couldn't believe that Caitlin thought about the Flash this way!

" You know or maybe he is just a man who is trying to change this city….for the better!" Said Barry with pride. He felt mad, Caitlin had really gotten under his skin.

" Get to work Mr. Allen, I have no patience for failures!" Said Caitlin sternly. Cisco tried to say something but was hushed with a cold glance going his way. Barry on the other hand felt a lump in his throat. He could swear he was going to cry now. But he was determined to prove Caitlin wrong. He wasn't a failure- he was Barry Allen!

"Caitlin your wrong…..I'm not a failure, you might know my name…but you don't know my story. You might see my smile, but you don't see me pain….you notice my cuts….but not my scars. Caitlin Snow you can read my lips, but not my mind!" Said Barry. Barry swore he saw Caitlin wipe her eyes….but I didn't make a difference. Caitlin Snow despised Barry. But Barry was going to change that. He was going to prove that Caitlin -his Caitlin- was still In her!

 **THANKS GUYS! I AM DONE! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD COME OUT FRIDAY?! HEADS UP NEXT CHAPTER IS A CAITLIN P.O.V ONE!**


End file.
